1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a housing, and more specifically to a housing for an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the technology, portable electronic apparatuses are becoming more and more popular. For example, cell phones, PDAs, and etc. in the portable electronic apparatuses have gained popular usage now. However, the housing configuration of an electronic apparatus is generally assembled by the following two ways. The first way is that the housing configuration is assembled by screws. The second way is that an upper shell and a lower shell are wedged together to form the housing configuration.
The housing by using the first way uses screws thereby requires additional elements. The structure is thus more complex, and the inner space of the electronic apparatus is occupied. It is inconvenient for the user to assemble and maintain.
The housing composed by the second way (the wedging way) usually has an upper shell and a lower shell. One of the shells has a wedging hook. The other shell has a corresponding concave opening. By matching the wedging hook and the concave opening, the housing can be manually disassembled and replaced. It is convenient for the user to assemble and maintain. However, via the second way, the convenience for the user to assemble or disassemble versus the stability of the housing being assembled can not be simultaneously satisfied. For example, in order to easily disassemble the housing, a hook portion of the wedging hook will be shorter so that the wedging hook is easily disassembled from the concave opening, thereby the stability of the housing being assembled is inadequate. In order to prevent the wedging hook from departing from the concave opening unintentionally, the hook portion can be designed longer. However, when the housing needs to be removed and replaced, the wedging hook can not be easily disassembled from the concave opening. Thereby it is inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, how to design a housing of a portable electronic apparatus that can be easily disassembled and at the same time maintain adequate stability of the housing being assembled is an issue worth considering.